1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to novel indenopyran- and indenothiopyranalkylamine derivatives, to processes for their preparation and to intermediates used in these processes.
More specifically, the present invention relates to novel indenopyran- and indenothiopyranalkylamine derivatives possessing valuable pharmacologic properties. For example, these derivatives exhibit useful antidepressant properties at dosages which do no elicit undesirable side effects. The combination of this property together with a low order of toxicity render the indenopyran- and indenothiopyranalkylamines of the invention therapeutically useful.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior interest in the field of indenopyrans and indenothiopyrans has been so limited that it may be considered practically non-existant. Apparently, the closest prior art to the compounds of the present invention would be a few unrelated reports dealing with chemical aspects of certain compounds with indenopyran ring systems. For example, in a report by N. Campbell, et al., J. Chem. Soc., 993 (1963), the authors postulate that certain neutral indeno[2,1-c]or indeno[1,2-c]pyran derivatives may be produced by the reaction of 2-benzylideneindan-1-one and diphenylketene.